I'm So Sorry
by LostLittleMiko
Summary: A fight, an accident will an apology be enough to fix it? Will they be given another chance or will someone different swoop in and claim the prize? Can Inuyasha fix what he has broken with Kagome? Or will he lose his chance at happiness forever?
1. The fight

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the charaters. Rumiko Takahashi does.**

** I did not steal this story from shermsgirl I am shermsgirl something happened to my pervious account and i had to start a new one.**

**With Kagome**

_Dear diary,_

_We just set up camp for the night and it's the same routine as usual. Inuyasha is sitting in a tree sulking because we don't have any Ramen left. Sango is polishing her Hirikoust, her huge boomerang weapon. Miroku is off to the side meditating, but I think he is really trying to think of new ways to grope Sango without getting slapped. Not possible. Shippo and Kirara are running around playing tag not too far from Miroku. So that just leaves me. Kagome Higurashi. I'm the Shikon miko and the 17 year old girl who can travel back in time to Feudal Japan._

"Hey wench, get a move on with dinner! I'm starving!" A gruff voice shouted from a tree top not to far away, breaking Kagome's train of thought.

"Well Inuyasha, if you want it so bad why don't you SIT down and help?" A yelp and a thump were heard from around the base of the tree.

"Damn wench why did you do that!" He screamed at the young girl sitting by the fire.

"I can't do anything about dinner until you go out and hunt, idiot." Kagome replied as she stood up to dust off her jeans. She put her diary back in her bag for the meantime.

So far they've been working on finding jewel shards for the last 2 years. They'd find a piece here and there, most of them lost to Naraku within time. They had been lucky recently, finding three jewel shards in the last week and not having come across Naraku. If he ever manages to get the complete Shikon Jewel he will be far too powerful for anyone to destroy him, but that's not the only thing they, more so Kagome, had to worry about. Kikyo, Inuyasha's former love, had been brought back from the grave made of grave soil and bones and forced to take the souls of young girls to survive. She also has Shikon Jewel shards.

Kikyo seeks revenge on Inuyasha for her death 50 years ago. Even after being brought back and finding out the truth that Inuyasha did not cause her death, she can't let go of her anger and hatred and need for revenge even though Naraku killed her. She still promises to drag Inuyasha to hell with her.

"Keh, who do you think you are telling me what to do, wench? I'm the Alpha around here, I give the orders." Inuyasha replied as he crawled out of the crater.

"SIT! Inuyasha I'm sick and tired of listening to you complain all the time! We're only human, you know we have to take breaks or we'll collapse. Just because you can go days without stopping doesn't mean we can and if we don't take breaks you don't get your precious Ramen!" Kagome yelled back at him.

"Fucking bitch, why did you sit me this time?! I didn't do anything to you! If you want to take a break so bad why the hell don't you just go home and stay there!? You're completely useless anyway!" His voice was muffled as he was still buried face down in the ground.

"What did you say to me dog boy?" Kagome stomped over next to him.

"I hate you." His words were so soft she couldn't hear them. "I said…" He jumped from his sit hole to stand in front of her, with hair tousled and hands planted firmly on his hips; you could tell he was beyond angry. "I said I fucking HATE you stupid bitch."

All other conversations in the clearing stopped at his declaration. He took a step forward to where he was almost directly in Kagome's face.

"You're useless, weak, totally and completely pathetic!"

_Stop…_

"You couldn't shoot a bow if your life depended on it and it has by the way! You have no control over your powers!"

_Please stop saying these horrible things…!_

"You're not as strong as smart or as beautiful..."

_Please, god, don't say that name! _

"…as Kikyo so I don't know why we even bother with you. I should just invite Kikyo to joins us, then this mission would be completed a lot fast with someone who knows what they're doing. We don't need you besides you're just a…"

_No, please I can't handle that!_

"…reincarnation, a _copy_, and a poor one at that." These words hung heavily in the air. 

As Inuyasha glared down at Kagome he began to notice something, she would not look him in the eyes and she was not crying. Most of the time she would have gone running home in tears by now... but this time she just stood there. It was really starting to bother him when suddenly her eyes met his and he took a step back in shock. Kagome's once bright and vibrant arctic blue eyes were now dead and lifeless. As he looked into her eyes he saw no trace of emotion. Love, hate, anger, there was just nothing there. It was like she was completely empty.

"Ka-Kagome what's-" He reached up a hand as if to place it on her cheek in comfort only to have her step back swiftly. He dropped it lifelessly to his side. 

"You're right Inuyasha; I am worthless, pathetic and weak. I realize that I never should have come here. I mean nothing to any of you. So I will no longer burden you with my presence." Kagome spat, she walked swiftly over to the stunned hanyou.

Faster then even he could see she reached out and grabbed the subjugation necklace. His eyes shot down to where she held it firmly in her hand. She gave a gentle tug. His eyes flew back up to hers in sheer panic.

_NO, SHE CAN'T DO IT!_

Her eyes gave no indication of what she was planning to do. With a sharp pull the string of the necklace snapped.

Silenced rang out through clearing as the beads scattered in the grass at his feel, he stared in shock as Kagome clenched her fist around the remaining beads in her hand and turned from him. She didn't say a word to anyone as she simply walked from the clearing into the trees.

**With Kagome**

_It's over. After everything it just over. After all the fighting and the laughing, spending the last 2 years together. It's just over. _These words just keep circling around in her head._ If I stop walking now I'll never make it to the well. Just keep walking, it's not like they'll miss me anyway._


	2. The words

**Disclaimer – I do not own Inuyasha.**

**Chapter 2**

Inuyasha fell to his knees, his eyes following Kagome as she disappeared into the trees. His eyes drifted down to rest on the beads that lay in the grass.

_How can I say that? It was all lies. I'm such an idiot! How could I say that when I know it hurts her so badly?! She's nothing like Kikyo, she's better, smarter, stronger, and more beautiful and I will never deserve her. I really am a worthless half-breed; she'll never forgive me…_

Inuyasha simply sat there as the rest of his group began screaming at him.

"You idiot! Why would you do that to her! She's given everything up for you! You're a monster!" Screamed the small fox demon. Shippo continued to yell and run about throwing things at him.

"You bastard." Sango said simply walking away. She knew if she stayed anywhere near him, she would beat him to a bloody pulp.

"My friend, I don't know what's caused all of this trouble, but with the way things are now I don't know if Lady Kagome can forgive you again." Miroku placed his hand on his shoulder and pat him gently before walking away to attend to the fire. Inuyasha just stared down at the ground, choosing not to reply to any of them. He knew the moment he said something all hell would break loose.

He pulled a small leather pouch from his kosode and began to pick up the remaining beads lying around him. Shippo had taken Kilala to follow after Sango. No one seemed to notice at the time that kagome had left her big yellow bag back at the campsite they all assumed that she would return for it soon.

An hour past with Inuyasha simply sitting there in the grass, Miroku tending the fire and Sango out there with Shippo and Kilala.

Another hour passed them and it wasn't long before it had become two then three and finally after four hours past. Sango returned to the camp to notice that she had still not returned. "She hasn't gotten back yet, and she couldn't have just disappeared; we're too far from the well. I think we need to start looking for her."

"Sango my dear, she will return when she's ready, Kagome simply needs time." Miroku said as he turned to lay by Sango near the fire.


	3. Noticing

**Disclaimer – I do not own Inuyasha.**

**Chapter 3 **

The fire crackled but no one dared to say a word.

"Sango?" The little fox demon softly called out, breaking the deafening silence.

"Yes Shippo? What do you need?" The slayer reached down to pet the child on the head.

"When do you think Kagome is going to come back? It's getting really late and I'm hungry." He asked.

"I think that Kagome has returned to her time to cool off for awhile. She will probably be back in a few days." Reassured the young kit, though she wasn't sure who she was trying to reassure; Shippo or herself.

"But Sango if she was going to the well so she could go home, wouldn't she have taken her bag and her bow?" Shippo pointed out to them. Sango's head whipped over to the last place she had seen Kagome's bag. It had not been touched in the 4 hours since she left camp.

Draped gently across her bag was her bow and quiver of arrows. Panic instantly filled her.

"Fuck! Miroku we have to find her quickly! She's out there and completely unarmed with the jewel shards!" Sango yelled as she grabbed the Hirikoust and started charging off towards the trees. She got no more the 6 step forward when Inuyasha spoke for the first time since the fight.

"I smell blood." The moment those words left his lips he sprang from his sitting position straight into the tree line. The words completely unarmed kept racing around in his mind. _If anything happens to her it'll be my fault! Please Kagome, just be ok!_

**A/N I just want to say thank you to my new beta Bubbly Blush and thank you to all of my readers.**


	4. The attack

**Disclaimer – I do not own Inuyasha**

**Chapter 4**

Inuyasha's heart felt like if was going to beat out of his chest as he raced through the trees trying to follow the path of their miko friend. He burst into a nearby clearing only to stop frozen in shock at the scene before him.

Kagome stood leaning heavily against a tree with blood gushing from an arrow protruding from her left shoulder and one from her right thigh.

Across the clearing, Kikyo stood with an arrow notched and ready to fire. Inuyasha looked from one girl to the next trying to comprehend what was going on.

"What the fuck is going on here?" He bellowed. Kikyo's hollow brown eyes met his.

"I am taking back what is rightfully mine, Inuyasha. My soul and your heart. You are mine you have always been mine and with this girl out of the way you will remember that." She stated her voice cold, void of any emotion. Kagome's next words were so softly spoken that Inuyasha almost didn't hear her.

"You can't take something that was never mine, Kikyo. Inuyasha does not love me. He never has and never will." She whispered.


	5. Interuption

**Disclaimer – I do not own Inuyasha.**

**Chapter 5**

His ears twitched as he managed to hear what she said.

_I'm such an idiot_. Inuyasha thought as his eyes met Kagome's. As he stared at her he finally began to see all of the damage he had caused her over the years. It broke his heart to see that she was so completely emotionally broken; and it was entirely his fault. _Please_

_God, let there be some way for me to fix this._

As he focused on Kagome, a strange 'twang' sound met his ears. Suddenly his eyes shot over to stare at Kikyo, who had just released her arrow.

An arrow that was aimed at Kagome's heart.

Inuyasha knew deep within his heart that even with his hanyou speed, he would not make it in time to stop it from striking her. All he could do was stand in stunned silence and watch in horror as Kagome's impending death sped towards her.

"ENOUGH!" An unfamiliar voice boomed out seemingly from all directions at once.

As Inuyasha looked on, time stood still.


	6. The Kami

**Disclaimer – I do not own Inuyasha.**

**Chapter 6**

"ENOUGH!" As the voice boomed out Kagome, who had shut her eyes tightly at the release of Kikyo's arrow opened her eyes only to stare in shock.

The arrow Kikyo had shot at her was frozen in mid air just inches from her face.

Suddenly a hand began to materialize around the arrows shaft. Kagome's eyes slowly followed the hand up the arm to strong shoulders to land on the handsome face of a man she had never seen before. Gentle eyes stared down at her full of untold affection. Suddenly he turned from her to face Kikyo.

"We have had enough of your selfishness undead one. You have tried to do much harm to our daughter, even though you know she is innocent. For that we will never forgive you. You will be punished." The man stated as if it were common knowledge that she was in trouble. Kikyo scowled at him her anger rising.

"She is nothing. Who are you to try to punish me on her behalf?" The more she spoke the louder Kikyo's voice got.

"We are Izunagami, and this is our first daughter." The man looked back to the raven haired girl on the ground with the same affection as before shining in his eyes.


	7. the punishments pt1

**Disclaimer – I do not own Inuyasha.**

**Chapter 7**

"I don't know who you think you are but I have never heard of you, demon. I suggest you step away from the girl before I kill you as well." Kikyo stated as she drew the string on her bow tight.

"Oh my Kami." Miroku whispered as he fell to his knee in a deep bow. The man merely laughed at Kikyo's words.

"It is truly funny how odd it is that the supposedly spiritually inclined have no idea the true name or powers of the Kami." He chuckled darkly. After staring at Kikyo for a moment he turned around to fully face Kagome. "Come daughter we must leave so your wounds may be treated, and so the appropriate punishments may be given."

"Hey asshole! Get away from my Kagome before I kill you." Inuyasha yelled before drawing Tetsusaiga from its sheath and charging forward. The man turned sharply to look at him. With a simple wave of his hand a barrier of great spiritual power trapped each person in place. "Damn you, you bastard who the hell do you think you are?" Inuyasha shouted at him pounding his fists on the barrier around him.

The man returned his attention back to Kagome, who had begun to sway precariously from blood loss. Gently he picked her up bridal style. As he turned around to face everyone the warmth in his eyes was gone.

"I have decided not to wait on my brethren to dole out your punishments. I will begin with the undead priestess; also know as Kikyo, you who have done the most physical damage to our daughter. We sentence you to life on earth as a human woman." Kikyo's heart was pounding so loudly she almost didn't hear the next part. "You will be given a new body and your original soul will be returned as well."

"NO!" A small child's voice chimed in. "If you give her that soul, my mama will die. You can't do that!" Shippo stated having finally built up the courage to come from his hiding place behind Kilala.

"Worry not; the soul she shall receive was never your mother's soul. They were interlaced so the people of this time would believe she was a priestess and not figure out what she truly is." He looked away from the trembling kit back to Kikyo. "Listen well to me woman. A woman made of clay and bones with many evil deeds against the purest soul. Returned to life you shall be to walk the lands for eternity. No love, joy or happiness shall you find. Every place you stop you will inspire contempt and loathing. Alone you shall be for the rest of time."

Everyone could feel the weight of his works in the air. Suddenly a bright light shot out of nowhere hitting Kikyo straight in the chest. It threw her back several feet into a tree. As she sat there in stunned silence she clutched her chest, her eyes widen further in shock.

"I'm alive."


	8. The punishments pt2

**Disclaimer – I do not own Inuyasha.**

**Chapter 8**

As soon as the words left her lips her eyes widened her hands flew to her face and she began to scream in agony. She threw herself to the forest floor as she clutched her face. To Kikyo it felt like hours of torture but to everyone else it was a few short seconds. As quickly it had come, the pain passed.

She pulled herself from 3 the ground to stare at Izunagami. A gasp from Sango quickly drew her attention. "K- Kikyo your face." Sango whispered. Kikyo sneered at the group as she looked from face to face.

"What are you talking about slayer? There is nothing wrong with me." She stood shakily to her feet. Suddenly something shot from out of nowhere to stop mere inches from her face. It was a plain silver mirror. As she stared into the mirror her eyes widened in horror at what lay upon her brow. "NO… NO! What have you done to me you demon!?" As Kikyo screamed at Izunagami he smirked at her. There engraved upon her brow where the words traitor and monster.

"This is the beginning of your punishment. Your dream was to be a normal woman. To get married and have a family. Now where ever you got everyone will know that you are a traitor to your beliefs. You betrayed your teachings as a miko. You threatened our daughter over your petty jealousies." He paused before continuing, "You have been given new life so that you may wander the earth alone for the rest of time or until we deem you forgiven for your crimes. You will never find the love you long for. Never find peace or happiness."

All Kikyo could do is stare at him in shock and utter horror.


	9. The realization

Dear reader I must applogize to you. My beta reader seems to have gone AWOL. She have attemped to do it myself.

"Ryo, Gyo you're to take this woman into your possession she is being banished from the side of her kami. You will give her a simple bow and small bag of gold and she is to be placed in the desolation mountains. Should she survive on her own maybe we would let her free from her punishment. " Suddenly two shadow demons appear directly on either side of Kikyo they firmly grasp her arms and begin to drag her back towards the shadows "No you can't do this to me " she screamed " I'm the great priestess Kikyo, no demons have any rights to try to punish me. " The guards that landed on either side of her snickered at her rude statement

" Foolish woman do you realize that you are insulting the true kami? His name is Izunigami but many of your people call him as Izunigi. " At the shadow demon statement Kikyo eyes widen farther than anyone had ever seen before " It's not possible, he would have no reason to punish me I have done no wrong to them. I have served them faithfully my whole life. Remove your hands from my person so I may finished slaying the abomination, she had no right to my soul " She said this as if she truly believed what she was saying.

" Stupid woman you know nothing. You think you are so perfect. My sweet daughter has protected you many times when all you ever want was for her to be harmed. If it were not for her purifying the miasma in your bloodstream you would've died within hours. She has protected you too many times from Naraku. She protected you from the reaction of her friends when they found out you were trying to kill her, and she has been feeding you her spiritual power since the moment you first woken, otherwise you would've crumbled to dust by now . "Kikyo stared in shock at the young woman being held against the kami's chest. By now Kikyo was furious. " There is no way she it better then me. She is a nothing a nobody. She is my pathetic excuse for a reincarnation. She does not belong here.

"Shut up Kikyo." Miroku snapped. " You don't know what you are speaking of. Kagome-SAMA has always been a goddess to us. She does everything in her power to protect us. She brings us food, water, and medical aid when we need it. She gives us love and hope. Things that you will never understand. I may be but a humble monk but at least I know who the Kami's are. I recognized Izunagami right away." Miroku stepped out of his barrier to stand and bow before the Kami. "Kami-sama there has ben much pain caused this night. We would respectfully request that it be ended so that our dear sister Kagome may have her wounds tended to before they become worse.


	10. The gifts pt1

"You are correct little monk our daughter must be cared for immediately. There are still several left to be punished but they will have to wait. Before we got I have a gift to give. Tayjia, monk you have been great allies and great friends to our daughter for this we have a gift for you. Monk I can not remove the curse placed on you by Naraku as it is the workings of another kami and one kamis power will not work against anothers. I have a sacred length of beads. after worn long enough they will remove the taint and halt the curse. Once the beads have turned completely black they must be purified in the waters of the purest lake on mount Hokgane. Then they must be burned and the ashes spread in the four directions. Upon completion of this the curse will be no more.

Miroku stood in awed silence at Izunagami's words. To finally be free of his horrendous curse to take Sango as his wife and have a family was his greatest wish come true. Add now it might truly be possible. "As for you tayjia. You have lost something very valuable to you in the form of a younger brother. We have removed him from Naraku's control and purged the remaining poison from his body. We have placed him in the care of the elder miko. He currently has all memory of his past indiscretions if you find that he is unable to handle the memories a way has been given to the elder miko to remove tthem and give him a chance at new life."


	11. The gifts pt2

Izunigami simply stood and watched as shock and awe spread across Sango and Miroku's faces as he told them of their gifts. He knew these two had been great friends of his daughter and that they had brought much joy into her life. " Monk, slayer you will both be taken to the slayers village. I will send a group of craftsmen to help begin rebuilding as soon as you get there. Now you have two choices you may make the journey yourselves or I can have Ryo and Gyo take you after they are finished with Kikyo. I must warn you the trip with my guards is not easy on the human body it could make you very ill for a short time. If you make the trip on your own it will take a weeks time. Ryo and Gyo can make the trip in less then two hours." Sango and Miroku exchanged looks as the kami finished speaking.

" I think Kami-sama" Miroku began " that I would like to make the trip on my own. Sango" he turned to face her " I would like to request that you make the trip with me. I have many things I wish to discuss with you before we reach your village." Sango simply nodded her head in affirmation. " As you wish. Rika please provide the monk and slayer provisions for their trip." At the kami's statement a small pale demon appeared slightly behind Sango holding two bags. They each took a bag mumbling 'thank you' as they stared at the kami before them. " Now for you little kit" Izunigami turned to face Shippo. " Rika will return with you to the elder mikos village. Both of you will remain there until I send someone for you." Shippo began to twitch anxiously. " W-why can't I stay with Kagome?" he asked softly. " Because little one your mama needs time to heal. She cant not do that if she must worry over your safety. Where we are going someone would have to protect you all of the time. Rika is a snow fox demon. I am sure she can teach you some nice new tricks to show your mama when she is well again. I promise you will be reunited with her soon." Izunigami said with a soft smile. This seemed to appease Shippo as he calmed. Rika strode over and picked him up quickly. " Come little one there are many nice things I can teach you to show your mother." she said softly. In the blink of an eye they had disappeared from sight. In all of the commotion no one had noticed that Kikyo and her two guards had disappeared as well. Quickly throwing up a sound proof barrier the kami turned sharply to glare at Inuyasha. " Now little half-ling it is your turn."


	12. protection

Inuyasha's ears flattened against his head at the Kami's statement. He knew he deserved the punishment he as about to receive for all of the harm he had done to innocent miko hanging limply in the kamis arms. " Well little half-ling do you have anything to say before your punishment is pronounced?" Izunigami asked. Inuyasha merely shoook his head no. "You little half-ling have caused the most damage spiritually mentally and emotionally. You have degraded her, put her down for being weak when you yourself refused to help her learn to protect herself, kept her from her family. And countless other things." with each word the volume of his voice rose. As he spoke Kagome had begun to struggle weakly in his arms. "I have decided your punishment." before the kami could continue Kagome spoke so softly Izunigami could barely hear it. "no" was all she said but he chose to ignore it. " No" as Kagome spoke louder her struggles increased.

"NO" she shouted. by now she was struggling so hard Izunigami had to place her on her feet for fear of dropping her. She quickly looked over her shoulder at the Kami before stumbling over to the stunned hanyou. As she reached him she looked deeply into his eyes before turning to face the Kami once more. Throwing her arms wide she said. "I will not let you harm him. You have no right to punish him for anything. I know what i was getting into when I asked to stay with him." "K-Kagome" Inuyasha stuttered behind her. He was truly baffled. Why would she defend him after all of the pain he caused her? " Daughter" Izunigami started firmly. "No" she cut him off "I don't care what you think. You will not hurt him. You say I am your daughter but if you even try to punish him I will use everything thing in my power to make you pay." her arms fell limply at her sides as she faced Inuyasha.

She brought her had up to gently cup his cheek to try to offer him comfort as she saw the blood staining her fingers she quickly lowered it again. "Inuyasha" she began softly " I know that a lot has happened since I came to this time. I'm very glad I was able to free you from Kikyos spell. I have had some wonderful times traveling with you and I wouldn't change anything for the world the good times and the bad. I just want you to know that I always have and always will love you with my entire heart. No matter what I... I" her words trailed off as she slumped forward into his arms unconscious.


	13. The healing

"Shit" he exclaimed as he cradled her tenderly to his chest. Izunigami strode forward quickly to snatch her from Inuyasha's grasp. "You will not touch what is ours little half-ling." He snapped before stepping back. "If you truely wish to try to make amends you will have to find her again. If we had our way you would never see her again. But we can tell that would not be our daughters wish. For now we will leave you as you are." Inuyasha's eyes had never left the bundle in the Kami's arms. Slowly he stuttered out. "W-what are you going to do with her?" Izunigami glared with all of his might at the half-demon in front of him. " We have no reason to tell you." "P-please I need to know she is going to be safe." Inuyasha sputtred "We will take her to be healed." The Kami said reluctantly. "Then we will wipe her memories of you completely." As the last of his sentence faded the Kami and his charge vanished into thin air. Inuyashas heart sank at the thought of kagome never remembering him again.

Meanwhile a tall silver haired demon paced in his study. He had been informed to expect a very important visitor soon and to be prepared to show that visitor great resect.


	14. The Demon Lord

Sessohmaru paced restlessly in front of the beautiful mahogany desk in his study. Thought you could not tell by the look on his face the great Demon Lord Sessohmaru, Inu No Tashio of the west was beyond furious. Who were they to tell him he had to welcome someone into his home and show them respect. There was no demon more powerful than him. A sudden wrap on the study door quickly drew his attention from his thoughts. " my Lord, Lady Rin wishes to see you. " a voice called timidly. " Tell Rin this Sessohmaru will meet her in the gardens after luncheon." He replied briskly. " Yes my lord." The voice reply. He could hear the footsteps as the young demon scurried away quickly. All too soon his thoughts returned to who thought to give him orders about whom he should respect.

Suddenly his head shot around to stare in surprise as a great aura enveloped the room. " Hello little Lordling. I hope you were prepared for our visit." Inzunigami appeared suddenly in his line of sight. Sessohmaru snarled and prepared to place his hands on the hilt of his sword only to find that he could not move. " Do not dare to try to challenge me little Lordling you may be the strongest demon in existence at the moment but you do not compare to the father of all Kami. " The flare izunigami's aura was so powerful it quickly brought Sessohmaru to his knees. The strength of Izunigami's aura was so strong that rapidly it became difficult for Sessohmaru to breathe. " Try to challenge me again little Lordling and I will find someone more devoted to their kami to run the Western lands in your place. "

The rage underlying Izunigami's voice quickly sent a shiver down Sessohmaru's spine. Other than his father no being had ever frightened the great Demon Lord but the one standing before him made him almost quiver in fear. Schooling his features in an attempt to show no fear Sessohmaru choked over his next sentence. " Please forgive this Sessohmaru had I known you were coming this Sessohmaru would have been more prepared. " Izunigami stared at the kneeling Demon Lord for a moment before replying" We have a task for you little Lordling. I hold in my arms our greatest creation, our daughter. She is greatly in need of care. We are placing her in your custody you will heal her, protect her, and train her in the art of combat." Sessohmaru's eyes fluttered down to the creature being held tightly in the Kamis arms. His eyes widened minutely in shock. 'Why is a great kami holding the half breeds Onna in his arms?' He thought before it finally registered in his mind everything the kami had said 'Wait did he just say his daughter?'


	15. A Kami' Daughter

A/N. Just so you know Sessohmaru doesn't have his arm yet in this story.

Before Sessohmaru could begin to voice his question Izunigami spoke again. " You will show us to your healers wing our daughter is in need of immediate care." Sessohmaru stared at him for just a moment before rising swiftly and exiting the room. He strode quickly down the extensive hallway the Kami following quickly at his heels. Not once did Sessohmaru think to look over his shoulders to make sure the Kami was following because he knew that if the Kami truly considered her his daughter he would do everything within his power to make sure she was well taken care of. Though very few people knew it Sessohmaru did consider Rin his adopted daughter and he would give his life to make sure she was safe.

Sessohmaru abruptly stopped in front of a set of massive wooden doors. Briskly shoving them open he stepped inside. A medium sized demon with white floppy ears suddenly appeared in front of him. " Yuma you will attend to the onnas needs. She is to be given the utmost care. Should anything go wrong you will suffer the wrath of the Kami." Yuma quickly jumped into action giving orders for bandages and a bed to be prepared. Yuma flittered about the room issuing orders when they were complete he turned to face Izunigami. "My Lord if you will place her on the bed we can begin to treat her injuries ."

He gestured to the bed directly behind him. The kami placed her gently on the bed. As soon as he stepped away from her the healers in the room swarmed around and began to quickly remove her clothes. Seeing this Yuma ushered the two males from the room. "We will speak with you as soon as we have assessed her condition." With these parting words Yuma slammed the massive wooden door in their faces. Izunigami turned to face Sessohmaru."

Is he always like that?" he questioned " Yuma has been with the Taisho Dog clan since This One's sire was a pup. To the best of This One's knowledge he has alway been like this."Sessohmaru looked at the Kami standing in front of him for a moment before calling out in a commanding tone. "Kaia have refreshments brought to this one study and prepare a guest room for a female that will be staying for an undetermined amount of time." A gentle rustling in the air was all that announce the arrival of a massive demon that towered a good 8 inches over Sessohmaru's 7 foot frame. "Will the lady have bags my Lord?" It was gently spoken but you could hear the steel underlying each word.

" No you will have Amara provide a complete wardrobe including several sets of training apparel. While our guest is here you are to be her personal bodyguard you are not to leave her side for anything. If anything should happen to her while in your care your life is forfeit." The massive demon known as Kaia stared in shock at his Lord. Never before had he heard his Lord to speak so much and he had been with the Demon Lord of the west for over 500 years. Bowing deeply Kaia replied "As you wish my Lord I shall have it prepared immediately." He left quickly to inform the castle steward of the let Lord's orders all the while pondering 'Who was this onna and why was she so special to receive such treatment form the most powerful demon alive?'


	16. Information

"Well little lordling, shall we retire to your study. While we await word from your healer. It could be a rather interesting discussion and I know you have questions for me." Izunigami smirked at the Demon Lord's annoyed look but did not bother to say anything he simply turned and walked down the hallway retracing his steps to the study where he had first seen the demon lord. There were many questions that he new the Sessohmaru wanted to ask. Mostly pertaining to the fact that Kagome was his daughter.

Once they reach the study, Kaia had left the door open as he began to prepare and present the refreshments his Lord had ordered. He greatly wish to be able to sit in on the conversation to know what was going on and he had questions about the young onna he would be protecting during her stay. Kaia knew his Lord was not going to be happy with many of the answers that he was given. He also knew that when the Lord was not happy people were punished for the simplest of things. He needed to be able to warn the other servants guards and council members what kind of mood their lord would have during the onnas stay in their home. It would also be important to know if young Rin would have to remain segregated from the young onna, least she proved to be a threat to the child. Kaia jumped in surprise at hearing the entry of his Lord. "Kia you will prepare a third set of refreshments. You will be included in this conversation for you will play a specific role in this girls recovery and her time afterwards. During her recovery she's to be guarded 24 hours a day. She is never to be left alone and those allowed around her must be approved by This Sessohmaru alone."

Kaia continued preparing a third tray of refreshments for himself once it was placed on the table he stood and waited for his Lord and his Lords guest take their seats before he seated himself. Sessohmaru 's patience began to wane as Izunigami sat and sipped his tea. As he finished his tea the gentle tapping of the teacup being placed back in saucer signaled that Sesshomaru could begin his questioning at anytime.

"Who are you?" was the first thing to come out of Sessohmaru 's mouth.


	17. Her story

" My name is Izunigami. Though I'm more widely know as Izanagi. The father of all Kami. I will never understand how you mortals managed to get my name wrong." Izunigami suppressed a chuckle as he noticed the slight widening of Sessohmaru's eyes. He looked over at Kaia. " Feel free to ask your own questions Kaia I know you have many as well." Before Kaia could reply Sessohmaru spoke again. " What does the half-breeds onna have to do with you and why did you bring her here? Why do you expext this Sessohmaru to do with her? If she poses any kind of threat to this ones house hold this one will kill her." There was a flash of anger in the Kami's eyes at Sessohmaru's words.

" Her name is Kagome. You will speak to her and about her respectfully least you incur my anger. As for what she is to me, she is my daughter. She is the first newly created soul since we began the world as you know it. When she fully understands herself and her powers she will have the potential to be even more powerful than I. She is the most pure being ever created. The destiny of life as it is now rests in her hands. I brought her to you because until she realizes her abilities you are the strongest creature in this realm. You will protect her and train her to protect herself. There is no need to worry if she poses any kind of threat to your home she would sooner kill herself then harm an innocent being." Izunigami looked back and forth between Sessohmaru and Kaia waiting for any kind of reaction. "My lord" began Kaia, tentatively addressing Izunigami "If you do not believe that she poses a threat to any one here do you believe that someone in the house hold might pose a threat to her?" Kaia was trying to think of anyone in the palace that might be a danger to his newest charge. The Kami thought for a moment before speaking. "Though I am a Kami I can not read the minds of man or demon. We did after all gift every creature with free will did we not? Here in this realm my abilities are so far repressed so that they do not throw off the balance of the earth. The only thing I can read is the light or darkness in a creatures heart. It will be up to you to determine if someone is a threat to her."

A/N Ok everyone I need some help I'm having a massively hard time deciding what kind of demon Kaia is going to be. His personality is like this. He is almost as strong as Sessohmaru he is kind warm and loving but if you piss him off you will die a slow pain full death. He will have a strong poison and a full demon form but he can not be a k-9 or any type of cat demon please help any suggestions are welcome. Thanks for you time and the person the comes up with one I like gets a special prize.


	18. Brusied Pride

Hello everyone and thank you for all the wonderful reviews I got from my last job I did get some very interesting ideas for what kind of demon Kaia should be I especially like the giant panda and Kawala bear suggestions but I did decide on one. But since I like to make you wait I'm going to go to the chapter before I tell you who the winner is and what her prize will be.

As Izunagami spoke sessohmaru was fuming. 'How dare he say that a human is going to be more powerful than this Sesshomaru.' Kaia been With his Lord so long he could read the subtle changes in Sessohmaru's face. " My Lord is something wrong." He questioned. He knew his lord was angry and that it had something to do with what the Kami had just said. Before Sessohmaru could form any kind of reply Izunagami spoke " Speak freely Sessohomaru you cannot hide your anger form me. What is it that I have said that has set off your fury so." The nonchalant way Izunigami said it was enough and to cause Sessohmaru to lose the last bit of control he had on his temper and in an uncharacteristic display of rage Sessohmaru abruptly stood from his chair knocking his tea cup off the table to shatter on the floor.

"Who are you to say that that week pathetic human onna will be more powerful then This Sessohmaru. No living being ever be more powerful than I let alone the half breeds whore." he snapped. Kaia began to cower in his chair not from his Lords anger but from the potential anger from the other being in the room. He remembered what the Kami had said about respecting Kagome. He knew that his Lord had just crossed a very important line. He closed his eyes to pray to any other Kami's out there that his Lord had not just sign his own death warrant. As he opened his eyes he realized his Lord was no longer by the table but being pinned to the wall his feet dangling a foot off the ground with the Kami's hand wrapped tightly around his throat.

Sessohmaru clawed viciously at the alarm holding him up. Even as he raked his claws over the exposed flesh of the Kami's arm not a scratch or mark did he make. " What did I tell you about respecting my daughter dog Lord?" Izunigami bit out between clenched teeth. He tightened his hand cutting off the Sessohmaru's air supply. As his Lord began to turn purple in the face Kaia sprang into action. Dropping to his knees at the enraged Kami's feet he grabbed the hem of his horai. "Please Kami-Sama My Lord meant no disrespect. I beg you give My Lord a chance to ask forgiveness for his mistake." He pleaded. Izunagami glanced down at the demon prostrating himself and his feet. He knew that Sessohmaru meant every word he had just said. if the Kami didn't need him he would have no qualms about snapping's Sessohmaru's neck like a twig.

As black spots began to dance before Sessohmaru's eyes he finally comprehended that the being there before him truly was a Kami and he is far more powerful then Sessohmaru could ever hope to be. It was a great blow to his pride to finally be faced with some strong anyone squeeze in one last time to incise this point is Nagami dropped the gasping Demon Lord into a limp pile on the floor. Before Kaia could run to give his Lord aid a massive wave of spiritual energy was felt throughout the castle. The strength of the energy wake could have only come from one place. It was quickly followed by a piercing scream.

A/N. OK everyone the results are in there were some very good suggestion such as Dragons, elementals, or even a Phoenix. There were also a lot of people that wanted him to be a panda. I might just have to add another character just so everybody gets a panda bear like they want. But there can only be one winner and that winner is

Sexy Midnight Miko

With her suggestion of a griffon demon. Congratulations I need you to send me email information so I can send you your prize.


	19. Power

_Izunagami's head shot up at the continued screaming grabbing Sessohmaru roughly by the front of his haori he pulled him onto his feet. Charging through the door he sped down the corridor dragging Sessohmaru behind him. Izunigami paid no attention to the demons as he passed by them racing as fast as he could towards the healers wing. He stopped abruptly in front of the massive wooden doors once again dropping Sessohmaru onto the floor. ___

_He paused for a moment before throwing the doors wide. As he stepped through he saw the panic of the demons in the room running about in a frenzy. He flared his aura and they all stopped in place to stare at him. " What is going on with my daughter?" He snapped as Yuma quickly began to approach him. "My lord we began treating your daughters injuries then she began to glow a bright purple color and she started to scream as if she was in excruciating pain. No one can get near her at this point. Every time anyone steps close they are almost purified. We don't know what to do. My Lord." Yuma glanced nervously at the being standing before him truly frightened of what his reaction would be. ___

_Izunigami glanced behind the worried demon to see his daughter laying on the bed behind him. She was glowing a bright purple color and her hair flying wildly about her. Her eyes wide open but not seeing were completely white. He could tell from just looking at her that she did not know what was going on around her. But he did. "Sessohmaru come in here." Izunigami commanded briskly. Sessohmaru walked but a few short steps into the room before stopping to stare at the glowing girl on the bed. __  
__Izunigami quickly unclasp a simple golden chain from around his neck." Her powers seem to be manifesting too soon she must have felt threatened by someone in this room. Her powers came forth to try to protect her. This necklace will bind her powers temporarily until she is more fully prepared to control them." Izunigami stepped forward to gently placed the necklace around her neck. As soon as it was clasped the glowing stopped her eyes fluttered shut and she went limp on the bed once more. "The fact that her powers came forth this early is very disturbing there is a great threat to her in your household she must be watched very closely." As he looks down at the girl laying on the bed his eyes soften. He quickly looked over her body making the correct assumption that her powers having burst forth had healed her wounds and when she woke she would be in perfect health again. _

___" It looks like your healers will not be needed her powers took care of her wounds. You must begin her training immediately. As soon as she wakes. I cannot stay in this realm any longer that necklace was binding my abilities and if I stay I will throw the entire realm out of balance." Izunigami snapped his fingers and a small cage with a white Songbird sitting in it appeared in front of him. Placing it on the ground next to the bed he said " If our daughter has need of me tell her to release this bird and I will arrive as soon as possible." With that Izunigami disappear before their very eyes. Sessohmaru was baffled he was not quite sure how he managed to be stuck with a human onna that was not quite human. But he knew that he must fulfill this duty. He knew that it was truly a great honor to be chosen by the Kami themselves for this. No matter how much he may dislike the onna before him he would do is the Kami demand. _

_ "Kaia have a room in the western wing prepared for her. In fact place her in the room next to this ones.  
Make sure it is full stocked with everything the onna may need." Will this finaly statement Sessohmaru turned and briskly left the room. He halted once he reached Kaia's side " She seems to think she might ne in danger here be prepared for anything This one has never known the onnas instincts to be wrong."_

_Sent from my iPhone_


	20. preperations

Kaia respectfully bowed his head and prepared to go about his lords bidding. Yuma began to look for a simple kimono to place on Kagome so that she could be moved to her new rooms. Kaia knew the room would need quite a bit before it would be suitable for her. He would have to stop and see the seamstress as well as the craftsman to have a bed and chest brought in for her things. It would take at least a day to have everything prepared for her.

Kaia turn to addressed Yuma. " It Will be sometime before her room is ready she will have to remain here until I return." Yuma looked thoughtful for a moment. " Is it safe to leave her here while everything is being prepared?" He questioned. "I will have the lords most trusted guards sent in. They are not to leave her side for anything. Once everything is completed you and the guards are to escort her to her new accommodations." With this Kaia turned and left the healers wing to make sure everything was prepared on time.

With Inuyasha

Inuyasha just stood there in stunned silence. He could not believe what had just happen. Kagome might've turned out to be the daughter of a Kami. Kikiyo had been brought back to life and then banished to wander the lands alone forever. Sango and Miroku had been given rewards for their loyalty and love for Kagome. And Inuyasha had been left with nothing. He had truly expected to receive a horrific punishment for the wrongs he had committed against the newly born Kami. But to have Kagome stand up for him and deny the Kami's right to punish him truly left him speechless. And the fact that the Izunigsmi even listened to her made it even more so impossible for him to comprehend.  
By the time Inuyasha return to his senses the sun headset. He looked around the clearing once more before preparing to leave only to stop and stare for a moment. Kagome's big yellow bag is laying propped up against a tree not too far from him. He knew that she kept some items in it they were very important to her and that she would be devastated if they were lost. He walked stiffly forward towards the pack. He had been standing so long the muscles in his legs had stiffened and it made it difficult for him to walk. Inuyasha hefted the pack up over his shoulder. He could not stay in the meadow. It brought up too many thoughts and memories of everything he had just lost. He had lost his two best friends. He had lost someone he had considered his son. He lost a great wonderful woman that he loved with all of his heart. And he feared that there would be no way for him to get her back.

He did not travel too far but he came across a stream where he figured it would be the best place to set up camp he didn't need much just water and fire. He could not bring himself to dig through her bag to find any Ramen. So he caught several fish to cook. After they were done and he had eaten his fill he sat there and stared into the fire getting lost in his thoughts. ' Why do I have to be such damned idiot. If I had just kept my fucking mouth shut for a change this never would've happened. I know damn well that Kagome is better than Kikyo. Why do I keep saying these things? I Don't want to hurt her. I Don't want to make her cry. But I could never seem to keep my damn mouth under control.' Sitting there lost in his thoughts Inuyasha did not notice the approach of his half brother Sessohmaru until he was standing directly across the fire from him. Inuyasha did not even have the energy to fight with his brother so he simply said there and waited to find out what Sessohmaru wanted. Sessohmaru stood there for a moment before speaking. " It seems halfbreed that This Sessohmaru has something of yours in his possession. And This One would appreciate it if you would retrieve it as quickly as possible."


	21. Chapter 21

"Keh bastard what the fuck could you have that I would want?" Inuyasha spoke but there was no venom in his words. Sessohmaru simply stared at his half brother across the fire. The slump of his shoulders and the fact that the fire was gone from his eyes made Sessohmaru think that his brother was truly broken. "so it seems little brother that the Miko is not nearly as important to you or your beast as This Sesshomaru thought. This Sessohmaru originally thought that a least your beast had chosen her as his mate. But since that is not the case her protection and future fall into this Sesshomarus care. We had thought to inform you that after the battle with the Soulless one she had been transported to my palace for care for her serious almost fatal injury. We also have retrieved some rather interesting information from the being claiming to be her father about her. Since you have no real interest in her I will begin sending out a notice stating she is a ward of the west and she is within mating age she cannot be left to roam free least someone attempt to use her for foul deeds."

Inuyasha jumped quickly from a sitting position sword drawn ready to attack his brother. What the hell are you talking about you bastard? You have no rights to Kagome like hell I'll let you do a damn thing with her. She is mine and she will want to stay mine." Sessohmaru almost smirked at his arrogance did Inuyasha truly think that he could beat his older brother. " Then it seems little brother that you will be returning to the west with this Sessohmaru so that you may retrieve your miko."

"You stupid bastard you don't fucking order me. "As soon as Inuyasha begin to rant again Sessohmaru had had enough he utilized his full speed to dart quickly back behind Inuyasha. He then pressed tightly on the three nerves in the back of his neck causing Inuyasha to collapse unconscious to the ground.

A/N can any one out there recommend a good beta please. thanks


	22. Handmaidens and guards

"Poor little girl. You do not have an easy road ahead of you. " Yuma said softly as he began to change her out of her blood stained clothes. "Taki you may enter now." A lithe young demon slipped thru the door to stand by Yumas side. " Taki this is you charge the Lady Kagome. She is to be guarded at all time. They are preparing her a room in the west wing now. There will be many demons and humans alike that will wish to get their hands on her so you are to never leave her alone. Call your sister here I must speak with her."

Yuma simply adjusted Kagomes blankets as he waited for Takis sister to arrive. Taki closed his eyes and let out a deep rumbling sound. A few short minutes later a soft knock was heard on the door. "Come in Yuki I have a job for you." Yuma called out. A small you woman walked in. If you looked it was very easy to notice the similarities between herself and Taki. Yuki stepped forward with her head bowed waiting to be told what was wanted of her. Yuma looked between Taki and Yuki. Before speaking he placed a sound barrier around the room. "What you are about to hear is not to leave this room. Should this information get out and I found out it was you that caused it I will personally slaughter you and your entire family." The siblings flinched at the venom in Yuma's voice.

Yuma glanced down at the woman on the bed before he began to speak again. " On this bed is the Lady Kagome first daughter to the father of all Kami Izunigami-Sama. She has been brought to us to be cared for and trained. She will be a ward of the west until such time that she has control over her own power. As I explained to you Taki you are to be her personal guard. She must be in your sights at all times. Yuki I have called you her to be her personal handmaiden. You will also be responsible for her etiquette training. Do you have any questions." Both demon merely shook their heads no. "Good once she awakens and is moved to her new room you will both be expected to preform the blood binding."


End file.
